


tomorrow

by jambon



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: Tyler and Josh anticipate the release of Trench.





	tomorrow

'Hey, Josh?' Tyler called across the room. They were in a hotel in downtown LA, ready for the album release the next day. 'You awake buddy?' The reply was pretty muffled, but instant. 'Yeah.' They lay in silence for the next couple of minutes. It was nearly two in the morning, but neither of them could sleep. They'd tried to get in an early night; the next few days were going to be insane. 'Hey, Josh?' Tyler rolled over to his other side, so he could face Josh and speak to him over the little table seperating the two beds. 'Are you excited?' He got only a grunt in return, so decided the only option was to poke Josh between his shoulder blades. 'Josh? Are you excited Josh?' A mumbled protest. 'Hey Josh? Josh? Are you excited Josh? Josh? The first fingers of each hand were added to the poking attack. 'Josh? Josh? Josh?' 

That was it. Josh clumsily hit the switch on the lamp on the little table, blinding them both with the light. 'What?' Uhoh: he was angry. Tyler pulled the covers around his chin so he resembled a floating egg, and put on a voice that he liked to think made him sound like a ghost. 'Josh, are you excited for the release of our soon to be number one album in less than twelve hours?' He drew out the words and warbled his voice, making Josh laugh groggily. 'Yes, Tyler. I am very excited. I'm also excited for sleep. So if you wouldn't mind...? He gestured to the lamp. Tyler bobbed his head, like a bird-like nod. Josh laughed again, turning the light off and flopping back into bed. Another few seconds of silence. 'Night, Josh.' Tyler whispered. 'Night Tyler.'

**Author's Note:**

> no i am not insinuating a ship here you dirty beasts


End file.
